


dance with me

by annaella12



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fusion, Fusion Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaella12/pseuds/annaella12
Summary: jasper wants to fuse. things go down.





	dance with me

"please?" jasper whined. "i just want to feel it again. it was beautiful."  
"i still don't know if i can trust you." pearl said.   
"but you can!"  
"it takes a while for me to trust the new gems that come into my life. it's a struggle. you saw how long i've been around lapis and peridot, you just haven't been around me long enough."   
"i promise i won't hurt you. i want to fuse..."  
pearl paused before taking a moment. "fine."  
jasper snickered and took pearl's hand. she pulled her close, spinning her and then letting her go. "you beautiful masterpiece."   
pearl was dipped down and spun again, and jasper spun and lifted her into her arms, throwing her up into the air and when she fell back again, they fused into a huge fusion.  
"lemon quarts sounds cool, doesn't it pearl?" the fusion said, lemon quarts.  
the fusion nodded. lemon had long pinkish lemony hair and a pale pearly white skin. two blue eyes, and two purple eyes under them. her hair had light creamish yellow-pearl streaks in her hair. her outfit was a pink coral torso with a creamish yellow star in the middle. there was a ribbon around her neck in a light blue shade. she wore a clear skirt and white gloves. she had white flats and pearly white tights. she had four arms, and lemon was wondering what her power was. she tested it, and like jasper's gem breaker, it appeared on her forehead, seemed to be a spear that activated on her head, like jasper's gem breaker.  
lemon twirled around, her hair swirling and flapping. she felt amazing like this. powerful, strong. she was a fusion worth seeing.  
the two split, pearl close to jasper.  
jasper rasped and kissed pearl, whom squealed and kissed back. when they were done, she sighed and smiled. "thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> ah, uh, thanks for reading i guess. i'll be doing pearl/peridot, peridot/jasper, and peridot/lapis soon, maybe even a lapis/pearl, idk  
> thank


End file.
